miwa gets pregnant by donny
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what would have happened if splinter had a daughter as well as his sons. this is what i think would have happened when the turtles became teenagers. read and review


**donny fucks Miwa and gets her pregnant**

one day Miwa was sitting in her room when donny walked up to her and said "how you doing sis?" and Miwa said "i'm fine thanks" then donny said "you wanna make a baby with me?" and Miwa said "ok then i always did find you sexy" so Miwa and donny had sex then donny said "if you feel sick come and see me if you dont i'll fuck you again tomorrow" then he left. the next day Miwa was very sick but after throwing up she felt too weak to go see donny so she waited until splinter came to get her for training and when he said from outside the door "Miwa come on it is time for training" Miwa said "can you come in for a minute daddy" so splinter walked in and saw Miwa lying on her bed so he said "why are you still in bed?" then he saw the sick just as Miwa said "i was badly sick and i feel too weak to get up i'm sorry daddy" then splinter said "it does not matter i will get donatello to come and check on you before we train" so he got donny and after he had examined Miwa donny said "she's pregnant father she cant train or she risks losing the baby" then splinter said "rest my child we will explain to your other brothers" then he and donny left and Miwa went back to sleep.

at Miwa's 3month scan donny said "you're having a single baby and it looks fine if a little big for 3months but it shouldnt affect you or the baby" then Miwa left and told splinter what donny had told her but the next day Miwa still felt sick so she just guessed that she wasnt quite out of her third month yet but then she knew it was normal but after throwing up for a second time she felt weak and faint so she laid in bed and when she didnt come down for breakfast splinter went up with some food for her knowing she may have just slept in but when he entered the room he first smelled the sick and a feverish smell so he walked further in and saw Miwa lying in her bed with her hands clutching the covers for dear life so he said "are you alright my child?" and Miwa said "i'm just a bit hot daddy and i felt kinda faint after being sick" then splinter said "you look like you are in pain is it the baby?" and Miwa said "no it's my throat it's been hurting for a few days" then splinter said "i will get donatello to examine you we need to find out what is wrong with you" so then splinter left and went to the med lab and said "donatello your sister is in pain i wish for you to examine her and find the cause of her problems" so donny went back to Miwa's room with splinter and examined Miwa.

when donny had finished his examination he said "father we need to be really careful around her has anyone apart from us two been in here?" and splinter said "no just us two why what is wrong with her?" and donny said "she has strep throat it's very infectious and she will need constant care however you would be immune and i dont get ill very easily so we can care for her" then splinter said "how long will she be ill for? will this affect her baby?" and donny said "she should get better in about a week and the baby should be fine" then they cared for her and 1week later Miwa said "i feel much better there's no need for all the fuss guys" then donny said "ok you can see the others now the strep throat has been cured" so Miwa went out and saw her other brothers who had obviously been very worried about her as when she walked out they all ran over and hugged her then leo said "we were so worried for you and the baby are you ok now?" and Miwa said "yeah i'm fine now i'm just hungry can we go eat now?" and leo nodded so they went and had breakfast as a family.

2months later Miwa felt her baby move so she put a hand to the bump just then splinter walked in to check on her and said "what is the matter Miwa? is something wrong with the baby?" then he put a hand to her bump to feel for the baby and he felt it move so he said "you were just feeling the baby's movements werent you?" and Miwa said "yeah i was it started moving a few days ago and i find it comforting to know it's alright" then she went back to sleep. when Miwa had her 6month scan donny said "its a baby girl and she's fine look" then he turned the screen towards Miwa and she said "she looks perfect to me" then she went and told her family.

when it was time for the birth Miwa was sitting in her room when she felt a cramp in her bump but it was so intense that she just lay on her bed in pain until splinter walked in and said "are you alright Miwa? we know the baby is due today so we thought i should check on you" then Miwa said "its coming daddy help me it hurts" then splinter looked on the bed and saw blood on the sheet so he said "i will need to get donatello now this is an emergency" then Miwa said "why whats wrong daddy?" then she looked down and saw the blood so she cried out "no whats wrong? help me please its the baby isnt it?" then donny burst in and said "why is Miwa screaming like that?" then splinter said "if i know about human pregnancies her baby is distressed in the womb there is blood in the amniotic fluid" then Miwa said "will she die? i want my baby to live do what you need to please" then donny said "i need to operate now Miwa keep calm or it will further distress the baby" so splinter stood by Miwa stroking her face to calm her down then donny got his operating tools and performed a caesarean and when Miwa heard her baby cry she said "oh can i hold her?" and donny said "yes she's fine but you're lucky we got her out when we did five more minutes and it would have been very different" then he passed Miwa her baby while he closed up her surgery site and Miwa said "i'll call her candy" then splinter said "that is a wonderful choice in name for her" then they all left Miwa to rest.

5months later Miwa was feeding her baby when donny walked in and said "i hope you're going to save some breast action for me" then Miwa said "donny what does that mean?" then donny walked to Miwa and said "i want to fuck you again and play with your breasts" then Miwa said "no i dont wanna have another baby while candy is so young" and donny told her "women are infertile for the first year after a baby is born" then Miwa said "ok donny you can fuck me in a minute" then she put candy back in her cot and donny fucked her but a week later Miwa felt sick so she went to splinter and said "daddy can you look after candy for today please?" and splinter said "what is wrong my child?" and Miwa said "i feel kinda sick i think i ate something dodgy yesterday" then splinter said "have you had sex again recently?" and Miwa said "yeah but donny told me that women cant get pregnant for a year after they have a baby" then splinter said "he lied to you i think that you are pregnant again" then Miwa said "so candy will have a baby brother or sister?" and splinter said "yes she will but you will need another caesarean so you do not reopen the old wound" then Miwa said "that will be a small price to pay for another baby" then she left and went back to sleep.

3months later Miwa woke up one morning and saw a bit of blood on her sheet when she sat up but this didnt worry her so she went to the dojo for her morning meditation with the rest of her family after they had done katas and sparring but as she was sat there she felt a big pain in her stomach and it felt like she was being stabbed so she cried out "daddy it hurts help me please" then splinter walked over and said "why did you disturb this meditation session?" and Miwa said "my bump hurts so much and there was some blood earlier" then splinter said "oh no boys get up now something is wrong with Miwa" so they all woke up from meditation and saw splinter sitting by Miwa and then he put a hand to Miwa's bump but he couldnt feel the baby move and he knew it was dead then Miwa said "that hurts daddy is my baby alright?" and splinter said "no it is not i am afraid you have lost the child go back to bed Miwa you will need to rest" so Miwa went back to her room and slept.

2weeks later Miwa was sitting in her room when she felt a pain in her womb so she went to splinter and said "dad it hurts again" then she collapsed and splinter saw that she was unconscious so he took her to donny and said "donatello she just collapsed in my room and she is unconcious i do not know what is wrong all she said was that it hurts again i think she means her womb" so donny helped splinter get Miwa on a bed then he examined her and said "she's got a bad infection father we need to operate now before it's too late" so donny operated and removed a lot of infected tissue from her abdomen but he saw her lungs were infected as well so he closed her up and said "i've done all i can father the rest is up to her she needs to fight the infection from within she is in a coma at the minute" so splinter took Miwa to her room and sat next to her body while she was in her coma.

1week later splinter was still sat by Miwa as he hadnt left her bedside when suddenly she woke up but was struggling to breathe so splinter called donny and he put an oxygen mask on her then said "the infection has taken over her lungs i think she may die father i'll get the others we should say bye incase the worst happens" then he got the others and the small outcast family said bye to Miwa. the next day donny examined Miwa again and was surprised at his findings as her lungs had cleared a bit so he said "she sounds a little better i think she's going to make it father we'll go now but please keep an eye on her and tell me when she is ready to get up" then the turtles left and splinter said "i was afraid we had lost you Miwa" then Miwa said "i almost did die but feeling you be there for me all week and hearing you so sad i felt compelled to fight so i could see you again" then splinter said "so if i had not been here by you all week you might have died?" and Miwa said "yeah i would have can i go down now?" and splinter said "yes i will get donatello and he will take you down" so splinter called donny and Miwa was taken down to the rest of her family and she quickly fell asleep lying on her father under her duvet.

over the next month splinter helped Miwa to care for candy while she recovered from her near death experience and when she was better she said to splinter "how did you stop the infection becoming worse? it was really bad when i told you i thought i was a goner" then splinter said "we operated on you and removed all the infected tissue unfortunately that included your womb Miwa" then Miwa said "ok dad thank you for saving me if you hadnt realised what was wrong with me i would have died" then she went and took her baby for a walk round the lair to get her familiar with the house at a young age and she was grateful that she had a second chance at life to watch her baby grow up.

**the end**


End file.
